


Dumplings

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, One-Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: Victor x Guang-Hong drabbles.





	Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written in honor of the Rare Pairs On Ice zine.

“Open wide, my little dumpling~” Victor Nikiforov crooned to his Chinese boyfriend, a precious little thing that never ceased being cute. Guang-Hong opened his mouth obligingly, letting Victor feed him a potsticker with his chopsticks. The Russian watched him chew with soft eyes that glowed with fondness for his adoring and adorable partner.

“You’re cuter than a pork bun fresh out of the oven.” Victor’s words of endearment flowed so smoothly off his tongue as he set his chin in his hand, just watching in content fascination as the young man blushed.

“I guess I’ve never thought of pork buns as cute before,” came Guang-Hong’s shy reply as he dabbed his lips with a napkin.

“What food do _you_ find cute, then, _lapochka_   _moya_?”

“Peach buns and mochi.” The younger skater beamed at him.

“Sounds delicious.” Victor’s mind was straying from the topic of food, though. Guang-Hong looked more delicious than any menu item conceivable by mankind.

“Um…” Guang-Hong looked acutely uncomfortable as he ducked his head. “Victor, you’re doing it again.”

“I’m sorry, love, you know I don’t mean to stare.” Victor averted his gaze as he reached for his glass of water. “You’re just so cute, I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

“You’re too kind, Vitya."

* * *

" _Kotyonok_ , the movie's over." Victor rubbed Guang-Hong's shoulder gently, nuzzling the top of his head as the younger skater roused from his light nap. He blinked open sleepy eyes as he gradually came to awareness.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, interrupting himself with a yawn. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He began apologizing right away, but Victor hushed him with a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Don't apologize, you've been working hard. Sleep is good for you." Victor grinned with satisfaction. "I've been working you so hard in practice, I'd almost be disappointed if you weren't dozing off like this." He slipped his arms around the skater's stomach and squeezed him in a close hug that surprised a giggle from the smaller man.

"I will have some talented competition to go up against this year," Guang-Hong reminded him with a small smile. "I _need_ to work hard if I want to have any chance of qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals."

The Russian Fairy and the Hero of Kazakhstan were among the favorites for this season, both of them already predicted to qualify for the finals besides Jean-Jacques Leroy and Christophe Giacommetti. The other spaces were met with less consensus on predictions. Some were rooting for Southeast Asian representatives, like Seung-Gil and Phichit, to qualify for the finals, while others favored the European skaters Emil and Michele. And then there was Guang-Hong, whose country was counting on him as their only representative in the men's singles skating division. It was a lot of pressure, but Guang-Hong refused to let it get to him. He would train hard, as always. He would practice hard, as always. He would skate his best, like always. His best was all he could give, and if it wasn't good enough, it wouldn't be because he didn't try.

"There's no reason you shouldn't qualify for the finals, my little dumpling," Victor assured. "With the program I've designed for you, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to win gold every time."

Now  _that_ put pressure on Guang-Hong. If Victor was expecting perfection from him, he would be afraid to fail. Guang-Hong set goals for himself based on points, because they were an objective measure where he was only being compared to his own past performance, not anyone else. If he could improve upon his own efforts, if he could keep breaking his own personal bests, that would be an achievement worth celebrating, even if another skater's score far surpassed his own. He did this for his own sake: measurable goals that could be achieved by his own efforts, if only he worked hard enough. Aiming for a gold medal was completely different, because it depended on him outperforming _every other skater_ at the competition. He couldn't control how everyone else performed, he could only control his own performance and let the chips fall where they may.

"Time for bed, dumpling." Victor bopped Guang-Hong on the nose, jerking him out of his own thoughts. "We've got to get up bright and early for training!"

 


End file.
